Rhapsody of Secret
by Mizumori Fumaira
Summary: Bila orang yang kaucintai menyimpan ratusan rahasia di sebuah kotak dan kau tak sengaja melihat sedikit isi kotak itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Hatsune Miku, seorang gadis yang baru lulus SMA menemukan kepingan rahasia yang disimpan rapat oleh orang yang ia cintai. Mampukah ia menyusun bait-bait rapsodi yang terbentuk dari rahasia saat tali-tali keterbatasan mengekangnya?
1. Prelude

_**Important Notice : kalau anda reader baru, saya sarankan untuk baca dulu prekuel dari serial ini, yaitu Himitsu no Uta (silakan cek profil author)  
**_

* * *

 **Rhapsody of Secret ~** **秘密の狂詩曲**

 **by** **Mizumori Fumaira**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha** **corp.**

 **Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance (as subgenre)  
**

 **Rate : T (some gore scene, mention some mental abnormality, people with disability)**

 **Warning : typo(s), some uncannons (cannons based on Hiyama Kiyoteru' profile from Ice Mountain fanbook)  
**

Hatsune Miku menggenggam erat tangan yang bertautan dengan jemarinya. Biasanya, sedingin apapun suhu lingkungannya, tangan gadis itu selalu hangat. Namun, Hiyama Kiyoteru seolah menggenggam kenop pintu di malam hari di tengah bulan Desember.

Selain itu, Kiyoteru menyadari kalau Miku terlalu banyak mengenakan warna putih—mantel, sepatu, dan bahkan ikat rambut yang dipakai di kedua kuncirannya pun menggunakan pita putih. Gadis itu bilang itu warna keberuntungannya hari ini.

"Tenang saja," ujar Kiyoteru. "Kau sudah berusaha keras."

"Aku tahu, tapi..." Miku melangkahkan kakinya semakin pelan, "yang lain juga kayaknya berusaha lebih keras dariku."

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kiyoteru, Miku merupakan seorang penggemar _otoge_ selain suka membaca manga dan novel nonfiksi. Dan gadis itu bahkan sempat memainkan beberapa game hingga tamat selama masa persiapan ujian. Belum lagi, ia juga baru kerajingan jenis game lain, yaitu RPG yang bergenre horor.

"Bagaimana _plan_ B-mu? Rasanya aku belum mendengarnya."

"Eh, itu..." Miku terbata, "sebenarnya aku sudah diterima di fakultas kedokteran universitas swasta N, tapi biayanya..."

Kiyoteru mengangguk paham. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak ingin memberatkan orang tuanya soal biaya kuliah. Maka dari itu, ia benar-benar berusaha untuk masuk universitas negeri. Ia memilih jurusan farmasi sebagai pilihannya—gadis itu tidak yakin nilainya akan cukup untuk masuk jurusan kedokteran, karena gadis itu sangat berminat di bidang medis.

Tidak aneh karena Kiyoteru tahu kalau Miku jadi seksi kesehatan kelas selama 3 tahun berturut-turut.

Keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan menuju papan pengumuman. Sengaja Kiyoteru menjemput pagi-pagi agar bisa melihat dengan jelas tanpa berdesakan dengan orang lain yang juga ingin melihat pengumuman.

Sampai di depan papan pengumuman, Miku mengeluarkan secarik kertas. Kartu ujian yang memuat foto, data diri, dan nomor ujiannya.

" **1204** , ya?" Kiyoteru tertawa kecil. Miku jadi agak malu juga.

"Bahkan sampai nomor ujian pun..." gadis itu bergumam. Keduanya melihat satu per satu daftar nomor ujian yang dipajang di papan pengumuman.

1000...1100...1200...1201...1205

Berulang kali Miku melihat di titik yang sama. Tidak ada nomornya, dari 1201 langsung ke nomor 1205.

Pandangannya tiba-tiba terasa kabur. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut dan napasnya terasa sesak.

"Miku..."

Miku baru menyadari kalau ia menangis ketika Kiyoteru menghapus air mata yang sudah mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Ma...af..." bahkan kata itu tak mampu mengekspresikan rasa penyesalan gadis itu, "maaf... sensei... maaf..."

Kiyoteru menarik Miku ke dalam pelukannya. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, tapi sakit yang juga ia rasakan bukan karena gadis itu mengecewakannya— _hell,_ dia sama sekali tak mengecewakannya hanya karena gagal ujian masuk, tapi karena ia tidak bisa melihat Miku menangis karena mimpinya hancur setelah segala hal yang gadis itu lakukan.

"Kau sudah berusaha... tidak perlu meminta maaf..."

Miku mendekap erat pria yang membiarkannya menangis di dadanya. Dari semua orang di dunia ini, Kiyoteru termasuk orang yang sama sekali ia tak ingin kecewakan. Padahal pria itu selalu menyempatkan waktu untuknya, menyemangatinya—bahkan memecut semangatnya, ketika ia putus asa, membuatnya tersenyum, menerima telepon dan emailnya jam berapa pun ia menghubunginya...

Bagaimana ia bisa membayar semua itu dengan kegagalannya?

* * *

Kiyoteru menemukan dirinya bernyanyi beberapa bagian lagu _rock_ barat yang dipilih Miku. Sebenarnya gadis itu sudah meminta Kiyoteru untuk membiarkannya pulang sendiri tapi karena Kiyoteru ingin menemani Miku yang sedang berada dalam kondisi terburuknya, Miku akhirnya membawanya ke tempat ia biasa melepas stres—sebenarnya kebiasaan baru yang ia mulai setelah menyukai beberapa musik _rock_ karena pengaruh Kiyoteru.

 _"Nanti sensei_ ilfeel _kalau lihat kelakuanku ketika terpuruk."_

 _"_ Try me _. Apapun yang kaulakukan, itu normal," balas Kiyoteru dengan senyuman penuh arti yang sama sekali tak dimengerti Miku._

Jadilah gadis itu membawanya ke tempat karaoke tempat ia biasa melepas stresnya. Beberapa lagu One OK Rock, Amano Tsukiko—penghayatan gadis itu luar biasa ketika menyanyikan lagu berjudul _Ningyou_ , Avril Lavigne, Evanescence, Avenged Sevenfold, dan Linkin Park jadi pilihannya. Di luar dugaan, gadis itu punya suara yang bagus dan kuat menyanyikan lagu-lagu _rock_ selama sejam lebih.

Alunan instrumental menghentikan nyanyian Miku. Gadis itu segera mengambil ponselnya yang ia simpan di saku mantelnya. Mungkin dari orang tuanya karena ia belum mengabarkan hasil ujiannya.

"Nomor tidak dikenal?" gumam Miku yang terdengar oleh Kiyoteru. Pria itu menghentikan lagu yang terputar di bilik karaoke mereka.

"Biar kujawab," perintah Kiyoteru serius. Karena kejadian _stalker_ itu cukup membuatnya trauma dan ia tak ingin Miku merasakan ketakutan yang sama seperti waktu itu.

"Tidak, kurasa bukan dia. Ini seperti nomor telepon kantor," tolak Miku.

" _Loudspeaker_."

Miku menurut saja karena Kiyoteru tampak begitu menakutkan.

"Selamat siang, Hatsune Miku di sini," sapa Miku pada sang pemanggil.

"Ah, selamat siang Hatsune-san. Saya Kurosaki, ketua panitia ujian penerimaan universitas S."

"O...oh..." Miku agak terkejut, "a...ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Kiyoteru menatapnya heran sementara Miku hanya nyengir aneh. Memangnya dialog yang tepat itu apa?

"Begini, Hatsune-san. Saya menemukan ada catatan penting pada berita acara ujian di ruangan anda yang bersangkutan dengan anda. Saya ingin anda memberi keterangan detail pada kami karena ini menyangkut kelulusan anda dan seorang lagi. Jadi, bisakah anda datang ke sekretariat kami di gedung 5 universitas S?"

Kiyoteru kali ini memberi Miku tatapan tajam yang kurang lebih berarti _ada-yang-harus-kaujelaskan-padaku_. Miku hanya tersenyum simpul untuk membalasnya.

"Baiklah. Satu... tidak setengah jam lagi saya akan sampai di sana," jawab Miku dengan sedikit ralat setelah melihat gerakan tangan Kiyoteru.

"Baik. Terima kasih, Hatsune-san. Kami menunggu."

* * *

"Kejadiannya sedikit mirip dengan saat aku ujian masuk di Utaunoda," ujar Miku memulai penjelasannya pada Kiyoteru yang mengemudi dengan lincah agar mereka lebih cepat sampai di universitas S. Pasalnya, tempat mereka karaoke tadi memang cukup jauh dari kampus maupun rumah mereka.

"Maksudmu mengambilkan isi tempat pensil peserta ujian yang duduk di belakangmu?" potong Kiyoteru.

"Hanya sebuah penghapus saja. Itu pun jatuh di dekat kakiku. Karena aku khawatir ia tak bawa cadangan maka kuambilkan," jelas Miku, "sepertinya pengawas mengira kami bekerja sama atau apalah..."

Kiyoteru menghela napas panjang. Gadis itu dan kepeduliannya, itulah salah satu hal yang membuat ia menyukainya. Tentu saja kalau waktu itu yang mengawas bukan dia, gadis itu pasti tak akan lolos ujian di Utaunoda.

"...Sensei marah padaku?" tanya Miku saat pria itu terlihat mencengkram erat kemudi mobilnya.

"Aku marah pada pengawasnya," balas Kiyoteru tajam.

"Sensei memang terlalu baik padaku waktu itu," Miku tertawa garing. Kiyoteru menatapnya tajam.

"Dari satu ruangan yang kuawas saat itu, menurutku hanya kau yang pantas lulus."

Miku tersenyum lembut ke arah Kiyoteru. Kalau ayah dan ibunya tahu masalah ini ia pasti dimarahi karena melakukan hal bodoh seperti menolong orang saat ujian.

"Terima kasih."

Kiyoteru bersumpah hanya orang bodoh yang tidak mengakui gadis itu. Ia menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu, mencoba meyakinkan gadis itu—juga dirinya sendiri, bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

Miku menegakkan punggungnya, menatap satu per satu panitia yang meminta keterangannya. Rasanya seperti terdakwa kasus pembunuhan di tengah sidang.

Sementara di sebelahnya, gadis pemilik penghapus tampak gugup. Ia tak berhenti memainkan jarinya. Peserta dengan nomor ujian 1203 itu sesekali menghela napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Baiklah, saya mulai penjelasan dari sudut pandang pihak panitia. Hatsune-san, selain karena anda mengambilkan penghapus milik Amano-san, yang menjadi masalah adalah Amano-san terlihat menggunakan ponsel saat ujian, sehingga anda dianggap mengenal Amano-san dan mendapat jawaban darinya," jelas Kurosaki.

Miku membulatkan matanya. Jadi orang yang ia tolong berbuat curang dan ia dianggap terlibat?

"Saya hanya murni menolongnya," ujar Miku akhirnya, "penghapusnya jatuh di dekat kaki saya dan saya tidak ingat bahwa mengambilkan barang peserta lain yang terjatuh merupakan suatu larangan."

"Tapi tindakan anda bisa termasuk dalam kerja sama," balas salah seorang panitia yang merupakan salah satu pengawas di ruangannya yang menuliskan di salah satu berita acara bahwa ia bekerja sama dengan gadis pemilik penghapus. "Selain itu, Amano-san tampak dekat dengan anda sebelum ujian dimulai."

"Itu karena saya menjelaskan beberapa hal mengenai ujian padanya. Dia datang dari kota lain dan belum tahu tipe ujiannya seperti apa. Ia juga tidak tahu adanya sistem minus, jadi supaya _fair_ saya menjelaskan padanya," balas Miku lugas. "Selain itu, kami tidak hanya berdua saat pembicaraan itu. Ada sekitar empat orang lain yang juga bertanya padaku di waktu yang sama."

Yang benar saja, masa ia disalahkan karena mengobrol dengan orang lain? Harus ia bagaimanakan kepribadainnya yang ekstrovert itu?

"Apa benar yang dikatakan Hatsune-san, Amano-san?" tanya Kurosaki.

Gadis itu menatap Miku sekilas, lalu kembali menunduk.

"Be...benar. Sa... saya sangat berterimakasih karena Hatsune-san mau menjelaskan pada saya, makanya..."

Miku menatap tajam gadis itu sementara sang pengawas ujian tertawa pelan.

"Saya rasa ini sudah jelas, Kurosaki-sensei. Keduanya tidak pantas diterima di..."

"...tapi saya tidak melihat mereka berkomunikasi saat Hatsune-san menyerahkan penghapus pada Amano-san," sanggah pengawas ruangannya yang lain. Berkebalikan dengan pengawas yang tadi menuduhnya dan terus tersenyum mengejek, pengawas satu itu tampak begitu berwibawa dan bermata tajam bagai elang, "saya yakin Hatsune-san tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Amano-san, tolong jangan memberikan pernyataan yang bisa merugikan orang lain."

"Tapi kalau hanya aku saja yang tidak diterima, ini tidak adil!" seru gadis itu, "di bungkus penghapus itu aku menulis jawaban untuknya! Dia juga berbuat curang!"

Berbeda dengan Ayako yang ia tolong dahulu dan menjadi sahabat baiknya selama SMA, gadis ini sepertinya bermaksud menyeretnya ke neraka.

"Saya bahkan tidak melihat warna bungkus..."

"Cukup, Hatsune-san," potong Kurosaki. "Apa yang dikatakan Hara-sensei benar, kau punya peluang ikut melakukan kecurangan."

Miku bangkit dari kursinya, "anda sama sekali tidak mempertimbangkan pendapat saya. Untuk apa saya kemari, untuk membuat saya mengakui kesalahan yang sama sekali tidak saya perbuat? Mengetahui saya tidak diterima di sini sudah membuat saya ingin terjun dari Tokyo Tower, apa anda ingin melihat saya terjun dari puncak Burz Khalifa?" Miku menatap satu per satu dari mereka, menghela napas dan melanjutkan, "apa yang dikatakan Hara-sensei bukankah hanya kemungkinan belaka? Ia sama sekali tak menghampiri kami, bagaimana ia bisa begitu yakin?"

"Saya menyarankan untuk membandingkan jawaban kedua peserta," usul salah seorang panitia yang bertindak sebagai notula—satu-satunya panitia perempuan di sana, "dengan begitu bisa terlihat..."

"Dia bisa saja membedakan jawabannya!" seru gadis pemilik penghapus itu. Miku rasanya ingin menghajar gadis itu tapi itu akan membuatnya semakin bersalah.

"Tidak, itu bisa jadi bukti," sanggah sang pengawas yang membela Miku, "saya akan membawakan kedua lembar soal dan jawaban mereka."

"Silahkan, Himuro-sensei," putus Kurosaki.

Tak sampai tiga menit, Himuro membawa dua tumpuk kertas. Ia kemudian mengambil lembar pertama dari masing-masing kertas dan menyerahkannya pada Kurosaki.

"Dari sini saja sudah terbukti kalau mereka _tidak mungkin_ bekerja sama, bukan?"

Kurosaki tampak terkejut. Ia berdeham pelan dan menjelaskan,

"Meskipun keduanya sama-sama memilih lima mata pelajaran dari sepuluh, mereka memilih mata pelajaran berbeda," sekali lagi ia melihat kedua kertas itu, "Hatsune-san memilih matematika 1, sains 1, sains 2, Bahasa Inggris _writing_ , dan Bahasa Jepang. Sementara Amano-san memilih ilmu sosial, kewarganegaraan, sains 3, Bahasa Korea, dan Bahasa Jerman."

Miku tersenyum lega. Ia membungkuk kepada para panitia.

"Terima kasih atas kerja keras anda semua. Maaf karena telah merepotkan," ujarnya.

"Kami meminta maaf atas hal ini Hatsune-san," Kurosaki balas membungkuk. "Walau begitu, meski nilai anda memadai tapi karena kasus ini saya tidak yakin..."

"Fakultas farmasi dengan senang hati menerima anda, Hatsune-san," potong Himuro, "setelah ini tolong lihat pengumuman lebih lanjut di papan pengumuman fakultas kami."

Miku menatap pria bermata tajam itu tak percaya, lalu menyunggingkan senyum terbaik yang ia miliki. Pria yang kira-kira seumuran ayahnya itu memberi sebuah senyum simpul. Miku tak bisa menggambarkan rasa bahagia yang ia rasakan saat itu. Rasanya seperti…

"UHUK!"

…rasa besi yang menguar begitu saja di mulut Miku tentu saja bukan penggambaran yang tepat. Namun, bersamaan dengan rasa nyeri yang amat sangat yang menjalar dari punggungnya, Miku mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah begitu saja dari mulutnya. Miku merasakan dunianya berputar cepat.

Ingatan terakhirnya adalah suara tawa yang tak jauh berbeda dengan tokoh antagonis di RPG Horror yang ia mainkan malam sebelumnya, sebelum kegelapan menarik kesadarannya yang kian memudar.

* * *

 _(A/N) :  
*lari karena takut ditimpuk gegara ending super hurt begini*_

 _halooo~~ akhirnya berkat dukungan dari beberapa reviewer, saya berusaha mencoba membuat **sekuel** dari **Himitsu no Uta** yang berjudul "Rhapsody of Secret". sedikit *padahal banyak* curhat, saya sempat bingung memilih judulnya : pingin ada kata 'himitsu' (rahasia/secret) dan ata kata yang ngambil dari istilah musik. Dan jadilah... Rhapsody of Secret~_ 秘密の狂詩曲 (romaji : Himitsu no Kyoushikyoku). _Kenapa rasanya pas? soalnya kanji kyou (_ 狂) _dari kyoushikyoku bisa berarti kegilaan atau seseorang yang punya_ mental abnormality _. Jadi temanya pas, 'kan? Heheheh..._

 _terima kasih kepada para reviewer, follower, favoriter dari seri sebelumnya yang memberi saya keberanian buat publish fic ini. Fic ini gak akan se-_ fluffy _fic sebelumnya *nunjuk genre hurt/comfort* karena saya pengarang yang nggak puas kalo nggak liat charanya kesiksa mueheheh.. tapi semoga saja saya bisa menuliskan ending yang bagus untuk mereka tehehee_

 _ah kepanjangan! sudah dulu, ya! Ja ne~~~!_


	2. Phase 1 : Awaken

_**Important Notice : kalau anda reader baru, saya sarankan untuk baca dulu prekuel dari serial ini, yaitu Himitsu no Uta (silakan cek profil author)**_

Additional Notice : Di bagian pertengahan cerita-setelah horizontal line yang ke-3 (yang ada di bawah tulisan ini adalah horizontal line pertama), disarankan membacanya sambil mendengarkan duet KiyoMiku dengan mengetikkan keyword : 【氷山キヨテル＋初音ミク】微睡む月の夜のアリア di youtube. Selamat membaca!

* * *

 **Rhapsody of Secret ~** **秘密の狂詩曲**

 **by** **Mizumori Fumaira**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha** **corp.**

 **Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance (as subgenre)  
**

 **Rate : T (some gore scene, mention some mental abnormality, people with disability)**

 **Warning : typo(s), OC(s), some uncannons (cannons based on Hiyama Kiyoteru' profile from Ice Mountain fanbook)  
**

* * *

 **Phase 1  
**  
Dari balik pintu, Kiyoteru bisa mendengar semuanya dengan jelas. Tentang tuduhan panitia pada gadisnya, tentang peserta lain yang tak tahu berterima kasih, tentang seorang panitia yang membela Miku bahkan menerimanya di fakultasnya.

Juga kericuhan yang tiba-tiba terjadi setelah terdengar bunyi kursi yang terbanting. Kiyoteru hendak membuka pintu itu—untuk kesekian kalinya selama Miku di dalam sana, namun lagi-lagi kalimat yang gadis itu ucapkan sebelumnya berhasil menahannya.

" _Mulai dari sini, adalah pertarunganku. Sensei sudah terlalu banyak membantuku, jadi sekarang bagianku."_

Walau begitu, berbeda dengan menit-menit sebelumnya, ada perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti Kiyoteru. Perasaan yang bahkan membuatnya ingin menendang pintu kayu itu begitu saja—alih-alih membukanya dengan cara biasa. Punggungnya terasa dingin seketika tanpa sebab yang jelas. Ia bisa saja terbunuh karena penasaran…

…sampai akhirnya beberapa orang panitia keluar dengan tergesa dari ruangan itu. Walau mereka berlari cepat melewatinya Kiyoteru tak melewatkan raut kecemasan yang amat sangat pada mereka.

Tanpa buang waktu, Kiyoteru segera masuk ke dalam ruangan. Gadis berambut perak tampak tertawa dan menangis histeris secara bersamaan, tangannya masing-masing dicekal orang seorang panitia. Sementara itu, seorang panitia sibuk mengambil beberapa barang dari kotak P3K. Satu-satunya panitia wanita di sana tengah berteriak ke ponselnya.

Segala kebisingan itu tak lagi menstimulasi saraf auditorinya ketika impuls lain merangsang saraf oksipitalnya.

Gadis berambut _aquamarine_ tersungkur tak sadarkan diri di lantai. Wajahnya lebih putih daripada kertas. Mantelnya yang putih terdapat becak warna merah yang tak asing bagi pria itu, yang terutama terkonsentrasi di bagian punggung sebelah kiri sang gadis. Panitia dengan penampilan paling rapi tampak sigap membuka mantel gadis itu, lalu menekan pelan sumber pendarahan dengan sebuah kain. Tak jauh darinya, sebuah pisau saku berlumuran darah tergeletak begitu saja.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Kiyoteru untuk memahami apa yang telah terjadi. Pria itu menatap tajam gadis yang masih histeris, memutar tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat dan dadanya terasa sesak—pengaruh elevasi hormon adrenalin yang tiba-tiba saja terjadi padanya, dan impuls lain yang meski sudah lama tidak ia rasakan namin bisa ia kenali dengan baik.

Namun sebelum pria itu berhasil mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan gadis itu, sebuah tangan menariknya dengan keras.

"Kau akan berterima kasih padaku nanti, Hiyama-kun."

Kiyoteru menatap pria itu tak percaya. Pria bersurai hitam legam dan bermata tajam seperti elang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dengan erat.

"Himuro-sensei…"

"Ambulans sudah datang!" seru seorang panitia dari arah pintu. Beberapa orang lain datang dengan membawa tandu lipat, berlari melewati Kiyoteru dan Himuro yang masih terpaku di tempat. Kiyoteru mengepal tangannya erat—hingga tanpa ia sadari telapak tangannya mulai meneteskan cairan merah berbau khas besi, mengatur napasnya untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Gadis itu…" Himuro memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Kekasihku," potong Kiyoteru cepat, "apa dia akan baik-baik saja?"

"Kurosaki-sensei terlatih selama sepuluh tahun di IGD sebelum menjadi **_meisser_** , jadi dia berada di tangan yang tepat. Kami benar-benar minta maaf, Hiyama-kun," Himuro tampak sangat menyesal, "kami sama sekali tak menduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi."

"Apa gadis itu…" Kiyoteru mendelik ke arah gadis berambut perak yang kini sedang diikat pada tandu lain. Kali itu, ia menangis tersedu-sedu dan mengatakan kata-kata yang sama sekali tak Kiyoteru pedulikan.

"Entahlah. Dia dari luar kota. Tapi melihat gejalanya—meski saya tak punya kewenangan untuk mendiagnosis, dia punya gangguan mental."

Kiyoteru merasa dadanya terpilin. Himuro menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Untuk sementara, saya rasa kita perlu meningkatkan dosis obatmu, Hiyama-kun. Tentu saja setelah kita berdiskusi dengan Ayu-sensei."

* * *

"…ki-laki… …ga diri…"

"…dak."

"…yo-kun, …ku…hon…"

"…af."

Miku seolah berada di dasar danau. Ia tak bisa melihat apapun, namun ia bisa mendengar beberapa potong suara. Suara-suara itu tak asing baginya, namun ia tak dapat merespon atau menggerakkan tubuhnya, sekeras apapun ia berusaha atau memberi sugesti pada otaknya—seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika bermimpi buruk dan ingin bangun.

Menyerah, Miku kembali mengabaikan berbagai suara yang ada di sekelilingnya, dan membiarkan kegelapan menariknya kembali. Namun tak berselang lama, ia bisa mendengar jelas suara yang begitu ia rindukan memanggilnya.

"Miku, kumohon, buka matamu…"

Gadis itu kembali berusaha.

* * *

Suara 'pip-pip' yang teratur menjadi impuls pertama yang merangsang penuh pendengarannya. Selanjutnya, Miku berusaha membuka matanya perlahan. Hanya cahaya bulan purnama yang menerangi dengan lembut ruangannya saat itu, membuat matanya dapat beradaptasi dengan mudah karena impuls yang tidak terlalu kuat. Selain itu…

…tangan kiri Miku terasa lebih hangat dari tangan kanannya. Miku berusaha menggerakkan bola matanya ke sebelah kirinya untuk melihat siapa yang menggenggam tangannya.

Seketika itu juga, Miku merasakan air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Pria bersurai cokelat-kopi itu tampak begitu pucat dan lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Ia masih mengenakan jas dan kacamatanya, terlelap begitu nyenyak dengan tubuh condong ke ranjang dan kepala yang berbantalkan ranjang rumah sakit sambil menggenggam erat tangannya.

Miku berusaha bergerak sepelan mungkin—selain karena tubuhnya terasa lemas dan kaku secara bersamaan ia juga tak ingin membangunkan pria itu begitu saja, dan mengubah posisinya menjadi setengah duduk setelah mengatur tinggi ranjangnya dengan memijit beberapa tombol dengan tangan kanannya. Ia kemudian mengusap rambut pria itu dengan tangan kanannya selembut mungkin.

"Sen…sei…" hanya mengucap kata itu saja rasanya seperti menelan sekam, belum lagi rasa nyeri yang begitu **_persistent_** di punggung bagian bawah kiri,yang menjalar hingga keperitnya. Walau begitu, Miku lebih dari tahu kalau pria itu begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Makanya, ia harus tahu bahwa Miku sudah baik-baik saja.

Pria itu perlahan mengangkat tubuhnya, dan tampak begitu terkejut. Miku hanya tersenyum lemah dan menatap iris sewarna langit malam milik pria itu. Kemudian setelah terkejut dengan melihat air mata yang mengalir begitu saja dari kedua mata yang terbingkai oleh kacamata itu, kejutan lainnya adalah impuls tak terduga dari bibirnya.

Berbeda dengan ciuman pertamanya, ciuman kali ini begitu penuh dengan keputusasaan dan kerinduan yang menyesakkan. Rasa asin dan hangat khas air mata kian membumbui pertemuan mereka setelah entah berapa lama. Juga lebih singkat dari ciuman pertamanya, ditutup dengan pria itu membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Miku.

"Kupikir… kupikir kau tidak akan pernah…" ucap pria itu dengan suara yang paling memilukan bagi Miku. Bahkan lebih dari saat pria itu menyanyikan lagu terbaru _band_ nya. Miku hanya bisa mengusap punggung pria itu perlahan.

"Aku disini, sensei. Maaf, lagi-lagi aku... membuat anda khawatir…" cicit Miku. Miku tidak pernah tahu kalau ia akan mendapatkan seseorang yang mencintainya seperti itu. Pria itu menggenggam tangannya lebih erat, masih terisak di bahunya.

"Sekali ini saja, Miku. Tolong panggil aku… dengan namaku…"

Miku merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak sesaat, sebelum menjadi begitu cepat sehingga menulikan telinganya. Rasanya ia tidak sanggup memanggil namanya begitu saja, entah kenapa. Walau begitu, Miku merasa pria itu benar-benar ingin namanya dipanggil.

"Aku disini, Kiyo…teru…" cicit Miku di tengah isakannya, "Kiyo…teru… Kiyo…teru… Kiyoteru…Kiyoteru…"

Walau jantungnya berdetak seakan mau meledak, Miku terus mengucapkan nama itu. Nama pria yang begitu ia cintai dan mencintainya. Miku tidak tahu apa yang mendorongnya untuk terus mengucapkan namanya—entah karena kerinduan yang teramat sangat, entah karena ia merasa Kiyoteru sendiri ingin namanya terus dipanggil.

Kalau hal itu bisa membuat kekasihnya bahagia, walau jantungnya meledak pun tidak masalah.

"Terima kasih, Miku," ujar Kiyoteru akhirnya sambil mengangkat wajahnya dari bahu Miku, tersenyum lembut, "kau telah… menyelamatkanku."

Perlahan, Kiyoteru mengusap air mata Miku, sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di kedua mata gadis itu. "Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa ada yang kauinginkan?"

"To… tolong ambilkan minum," ujar Miku dengan suara serak, "rasanya kayak habis karaoke seperti kemarin seharian penuh."

Miku mendesah lega saat ia melihat Kiyoteru tertawa kecil seperti biasanya. Kiyoteru mengambilkannya sebuah gelas berisi air dengan sedotan, memegangnya di depan Miku dengan satu tangan sementara tangan lainnya mengarahkan sedotan itu ke bibir gadis bersurai _aquamarine_ itu. Tak tanggung, Miku meminum air itu hingga habis.

"Mau tambah?" tanya Kiyoteru yang dibalas dengan gelengan Miku. "Kalau begitu kupanggilkan dokter untuk memeriksa keadaanmu."

"Eh, tunggu," ujar Miku cepat, "berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri?"

Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum lemah untuk menjawab pertanyaan Miku. Sampai akhirnya ia menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya setelah menyalakan lampu kamar. Ketidakjelasan itu membuat jantung Miku kembali berdegup kencang. Ia mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling, untuk mencari penanda waktu. Selain jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari—Miku agak bergidik sendiri karena ia sendirian di bangsal rumah sakit pada _witching hour_ seperti itu, ia tidak menemukan penanda waktu lainnya seperti jam digital berkalender, atau bahkan ponsel Kiyoteru.

Kemudian ia mengamati ruangannya. Ia dapat ruangan kelas I—jadi hanya ia sendiri pasien di kamar itu, entah VIP atau bukan tapi Miku merasa nyaman berada di ruangan bercat biru pucat itu. Ubinnya berwarna putih sempurna tanpa noda. Di sebelah kiri ranjangnya terdapat meja kecil dengan beberapa laci dan dua buah kursi, sementara sebelah kanannya—sisi kanan ruangan, terdapat tiga buah jendela. Di jendela tengah tergantung _chizuru_ —seribu origami bangau, berbagai warna yang tersusun rapi, sementara di jendela yang paling dekat dengannya terdapat vas berisi bunga aster berwarna _pink_ dan biru. Sisi kiri ruangan terdapat pintu yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan koridor. Di pojok kiri terjauh terdapat pintu lain—kemungkinan besar ada kamar mandi di balik pintu itu. Selain ranjangnya yang terletak di pojok kanan ruangan, terdapat tiga buah sofa yang mengelilingi meja yang terletak apik di tengah ruangan. Di atas meja terdapat beberapa tumpuk kertas, _headset_ dan sebuah laptop –kemungkinan besar semuanya milik Kiyoteru.

"Selamat pagi, Hatsune-san. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" sapa sebuah suara yang tak asing dari pintu. Miku tersenyum sambil mengangguk ke arah pria yang rambutnya sudah beruban banyak itu.

"Selamat pagi, Kurosaki-sensei. Aku baik-baik saja, hanya nyeri di… luka itu," balas Miku, "meski terasa sekali, masih bisa kutahan."

Miku bukan tipe orang yang terlalu bergantung pada obat-obat analgesik—meski ia sering kali mengalami sakit bulanan yang membuatnya ingin berguling di tengah kelas, karena ia pikir nanti pun ia harus menahan nyeri yang lebih dari itu sebagai seorang perempuan. Makanya ia harap Kurosaki tak meningkatkan dosis analgesiknya.

Dokter itu tersenyum mendengar jawaban Miku dan menyuruh perawat yang datang bersamanya untuk mengecek kondisinya. Sementara itu Kiyoteru ikut mengawasi sang perawat yang memeriksanya dengan mata tajam.

"Sekali lagi kami atas pihak panitia benar-benar minta maaf pada anda, Hatsune-san. Sebagai tanggung jawab kami, kami akan membiayai biaya pengobatan anda dan perawatan anda hingga tuntas," ujar Kurosaki, "saya pribadi pun, menyesal telah meragukan anda."

"Su…sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa, 'kan, Kurosaki-san. Aku juga telah berbuat seenaknya…"

"Tidak, Hatsune-san. Apa yang anda lakukan adalah sesuatu yang sudah jarang saya lihat pada para peserta ujian masuk," Kurosaki tersenyum lembut ke arah Miku, "kalau anda mendaftar ke fakultas kedokteran pun, saya juga tidak akan berkeberatan menerima anda. Anda punya sikap yang baik dan nilai anda lebih dari cukup."

Miku menunduk dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, wajahnya dihiasi rona merah. Sang perawat yang memeriksanya pun tertawa kecil dan mengusap kepala gadis itu sambil berbisik, "jarang sekali aku mendengar Kurosaki-sensei memuji seseorang, lho. Kau harus sedikit bangga."

"Bagaimana hasilnya, Kawahara-san?"

"Semuanya bagus, sensei. Hanya suhu tubuhnya sedikit tinggi," ujar sang perawat sambil mengetuk-ngetuk _tablet PC_ yang ia bawa. Kurosaki mengangguk puas.

" _Ano_ , Kurosaki-sensei, kalau boleh tahu… apa yang terjadi padaku waktu itu?" tanya Miku, "maksudku aku tahu kalau Amano-san menyerangku, tapi lebih jelasnya…"

"Ah ya, itu…" Kurosaki menghela napas panjang, "tepat setelah Himuro-sensei menerimamu di fakultas farmasi, Amano-san bangkit dari kursinya dengan cara paling dramatis yang saya lihat. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, yang ternyata adalah sebuah pisau lipat _…_ "

Kurosaki menghentikan penjelasannya, dan menatap Miku sekali lagi, "kamu yakin tidak apa-apa saya ceritakan dengan detail?"

" _Onegai_ ," Miku menjawab dengan tegas. "Aku biasa mendengar dengan hal-hal semacam itu,"—terima kasih pada drama kriminal barat yang ia tonton serta _game-game_ yang ia mainkan.

"Tapi sepertinya Hiyama-kun tidak," ujar Kurosaki sambil melihat ke arah pria berkacamata itu dengan sebuah senyum penuh arti. Miku memperhatikan Kiyoteru yang mengeluarkan aura yang sama seperti saat ia menghajar _stalker_ waktu itu, dingin dan tajam. Meski katanya Hiyama adalah nama dari keluarga angkatnya, menurut Miku nama itu sangat cocok dengannya, apalagi ketika ia berwajah seram seperti itu.

"Intinya, setelah saya melakukan beberapa jahitan, semua baik-baik saja. Bahkan saya terkejut kau sudah bisa bicara banyak seperti ini," ujar Kurosaki akhirnya. "Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan, Hatsune-san?"

"Ah iya! Sudah berapa lama sejak kejadian itu?" tanya Miku akhirnya. Kurosaki hanya menatap heran pada Kiyoteru, seolah menanyakan _kau-belum-memberitahunya-?_

"Percaya atau tidak, Hatsune-san, minggu depan seharusnya kau mengikuti inisiasi kampus," Kurosaki tersenyum simpul, "Hal tersebut—keadaan komamu maksud saya, disebabkan karena saat kau ambruk, kepalamu mengalami trauma yang cukup parah. Tapi semuanya sudah kami tangani dengan semaksimal mungkin. Jadi, mari kita berusaha agar kau bisa hadir setidaknya beberapa pertemuan terakhir."

 _Kami-sama_ , ia tidak sadarkan diri selama sebulan!

"Lukamu sangat dalam dan lebar, serta kau kehilangan banyak darah. Menurut Kurosaki-sensei kau bangun lebih cepat dari perkiraan," ujar Kiyoteru setelah Kurosaki dan Kawahara pergi dari ruangan. "Lebih cepat, katanya. Bagiku, satu detik saja rasanya seperti satu abad."

Miku tertawa kecil, "kurasa aku nggak begitu kaget. Kupikir sensei tak mau menjawab karena aku koma selama bertahun-tahun."

Walau begitu, ada beberapa hal yang membuat Miku merasa sedih. Dan Kiyoteru dapat melihat jelas raut kesedihan di wajah sang gadis. Ia kemudian mengambil tasnya dan memberikan sebuah buku bersampul warna-warni ke atas paha Miku.

"Ini…"

"Coba lihat bagian kelas kita."

Miku membalikkan halaman-halaman buku itu dengan cepat, hingga sampai ke bagian kelasnya. Setlah empat halaman penuh dengan pas foto dan data diri masing-masing anggota kelasnya, Miku perlahan membuka halaman selanjutnya…

"Kenapa…"

"Shion-iinchou yang mengusulkannya. Katanya agar beda dari kelas lain," jelas Kiyoteru sambil tersenyum simpul. "Yang meriasmu adalah Megurine-san. Semuanya sangat sedih ketika mendengar kabar tentangmu, dan kami sampai berulang kali mendiskusikan tentang ini. Bagaimana?"

Lagi-lagi Miku merasa air matanya mengalir. Sebenarnya, meski ia tak pernah membenci teman-teman sekelasnya, ia juga tidak dekat dengan mereka. Interaksi Miku dan teman-teman sekelasnya hanya seperlunya saja, karena sahabat-sahabat Miku—yang satu klub dengannya, berada di kelas yang lain. Tapi melihat foto kelas untuk album kenangan itu sampai dilakukan di rumah sakit dan mencari tema yang tepat— _fairy tale_ dengan ia didandani sebagai _snow white_ , bagaimana mungkin Miku bisa membenci mereka?

"Meski kau tak menyadarinya Miku, mereka sangat menyukaimu," Kiyoteru mengusap kepala Miku lembut, "mereka bilang, kau banyak sekali membantu mereka meski mereka bingung bagaimana cara mendekatimu. Bahkan Akaishi-san si berandalan kelas jadi orang pertama yang menyetujui hal ini. Katanya ia berhutang nyawa padamu."

Padahal Miku merasa tidak melakukan banyak hal di kelas, hanya diam dan ikut membantu saja. Apa yang ia lakukan pada Akaishi pun bukan sesuatu yang besar—hanya memberinya **antasida** , kompres air hangat, dan biskuit untuk perutnya ketika ia mengeluh perutnya perih karena belum makan.

"Aku juga menyukai mereka… mereka baik sekali mau menerimaku yang begini," Miku mengusap air matanya, "rasanya aku benar-benar melewatkan banyak hal selama sebulan ini…"

"Banyak hal?"

"Tentu saja pembuatan album kelas dan perpisahan, juga…" Miku menatap ke arah jendela, "…valentine, dan upacara kelulusan. Aku ingin menerima piagam yang diberikan sensei. Aku juga ingin mendengar pidato sensei…"

"Bodoh, yang seperti itu tidak usah dipikirkan," Kiyoteru menjitak kepala gadis itu lembut, "pidatoku sangat memalukan sampai-sampai semuanya menangis. Syukurlah kau tidak di sana."

"Eeh… bukankah bagus?" Miku jadi makin penasaran. "Mungkin Kaito-iinchou merekamnya…" gumam Miku pelan.

"Miku!"

Belum sempat Miku mengidentifikasi siapa yang memanggilnya, tubuhnya segera dilingkupi oleh kehangatan yang tidak asing untuknya. Harum bunga _sakaki_ yang lembut segera memenuhi indera penciumannya. Lagi-lagi, Miku menangis, kali ini terisak kencang karena ia tidak akan pernah bisa menahan tangisnya dalam dekapan orang itu.

"Aku pulang…ibu…" isak Miku, "maafkan aku… maaf…"

"Dasar anak bodoh, rasanya rambut ibu hampir putih semua saat mendengar berita itu!" Hatsune Miho mendekap anak semata wayangnya erat.

Selain dekapan ibunya, Miku bisa merasakan tangan ayahnya mengusap kepalanya lembut. Pria itu tak berkata apapun, namun dari belaian di kepalanya, Miku bisa meraskan perasaan yang begitu kuat mengalir dari jari-jarinya yang kasar.

"Ayah… maaf, lagi-lagi aku seenaknya…"

"Kekeraskepalaanmu menurun dari ayah, ayah tidak kaget," balas pria itu dengan suara bergetar. "Tapi tolong ingat kalau jantung ayah tidak sebaik sepuluh tahun lalu."

Setelah keluarga kecil itu menenangkan diri, Hatsune Kuga—ayah Miku, membungkuk dalam pada Kiyoteru.

"Terima kasih banyak karena telah membantu Miku berjuang sampai sejauh ini, Hiyama-kun," ujar Kuga yang diikuti oleh bungkukan yang dilakukan Miho, "tolong kali ini urus dirimu dengan benar. Aku tak mau melihatmu berakhir di rumah sakit seperti anakku yang bodoh."

"Kiyo-kun, terima kasih banyak. Ia benar, kau harus memperbaiki pola makanmu," lanjut Miho, "apa makanan favoritmu, Kiyo-kun? Ibu akan senang hati memasakannya untukmu."

"Aku ingin _negimaki_ buatan ibu!" sahut Miku cepat sambil mengacungkan tangan.

"Ibu bertanya pada Kiyo-kun, bukan kau! Lagipula Kurosaki-sensei bilang kau belum boleh makan yang berat-berat setidaknya selama beberapa minggu kedepan," balas Miho, " _ne_ Kiyo-kun, jadi mau dimasakan apa?"

Miku dapat melihat Kiyoteru yang tampak terkejut. Namun saat Kuga menepuk pundaknya, senyum Kiyoteru perlahan mengembang.

"Ah, betul. Kuga-san aku ingin menonton video pertandingan dari Institut Go yang anda ceritakan waktu itu. Jadi… rebusan kacang kapri?"

"Juga sake!" tambah Kuga cepat.

" _Mou_ —kalian ini, itu bukan masakan!" protes Miho, "tapi baiklah. Kau yakin tidak ingin yang lain untuk makan malam, Kiyo-kun?"

"Ibu sudah janji akan masak _beef stew!_ " kali ini Kuga segera menyela, membuat Kiyoteru tertawa kecil.

"Aku juga mau _beef stew_ buatan ibu!" Miku kembali mengacungkan tangan, yang dibalas oleh delikan Miho.

"Kalau begitu aku juga ingin _beef stew_ ," ujar Kiyoteru akhirnya, sambil tersenyum lebar dan menyambut _high-five_ dari Kuga. Sementara Miho menceramahi mereka tentang kolesterol dan asupan serat, Miku hanya tertawa kecil dan berharap agar momen seperti itu bisa terus berlanjut.

* * *

Glossary :

 _ **meisser**_ : dokter bedah

 _ **persistent**_ : merujuk pada karakteristik nyeri yang terus-menerus terasa tanpa henti

 _ **antasida**_ : jenis obat tukak lambung (sakit maag) yang bekerja dengan menetralkan asam berlebih di lambung. Sering digunakan sebagai obat pertama untuk penanganan sakit maag karena dijual bebas tanpa resep dokter

* * *

 _(A/N) : Haaa, akhirnya saya mengupdate chapter selanjutnya dari HimiKyo ini! Karena kemarin ending prolognya agak hurt, maka saya beri comfort yang lumayan (sesungguhnya saya juga malu banget nulis adgena itu kyaaaaa *biarkan author ini sendiri*). Selanjutnya saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada **arikuloli** dan **cilokchan** atas reviewnya di prolog, serta orang-orang yang memberi dukungan pada saya lewat PM, dan followers serta favoriters. Juga silent readers kalo ada. Aku sayang kalian~~_

Chapter selanjutnya akan ada sebagian yang dilihat dari sisi Kiyoteru. Saya akan tetap merahasiakan penyakit apa yang diderita Kiyoteru karena saya ingin pembaca berada dalam posisi yang kurang lebih sama dengan Miku dan ikut penasaran tentang apa yang disembunyikan Kiyoteru. Semoga pembaca yang terhormat tidak keberatan (_ _)

Dan, satu hal lagi yang mungkin perlu saya tulis : saya menerima segala jenis review baik yang manis maupun pait-pait-pedas kayak lada *siapin obat maag*, yang membangun atau sekedar menunjukkan kesan pembaca setelah membaca ceritanya-itu semua sangat berarti bagi saya. Bagi yang nggak ada niatan riview juga gapapa, harapan saya cuma ingin menghibur (emang bisa pake genre beginian *dilempar*) pembaca dengan imajinasi liar.

ah, kepanjangan lagi. Ja, ne~~


	3. Phase 2 : Beginning

_**Important Notice : kalau anda reader baru, saya sarankan untuk baca dulu prekuel dari serial ini, yaitu Himitsu no Uta (silakan cek profil author)**_

* * *

 **Rhapsody of Secret ~** **秘密の狂詩曲**

 **by** **Mizumori Fumaira**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha** **corp.**

 **Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance (as subgenre)  
**

 **Rate : T (some gore scene, mention some mental abnormality, people with disability)**

 **Warning : typo(s), OC(s), some uncannons (cannons based on Hiyama Kiyoteru' profile from Ice Mountain fanbook)  
**

* * *

 **Phase 2  
**

Miku kembali membuka matanya perlahan. Ia tertidur di tengah obrolan mereka tentang sayuran dan daging. Cahaya matahari yang bersinar lembut dari jendelanya membuat Miku memperkirakan kalau hari masih belum terlalu siang.

"Ah, sudah bangun?" suara lembut Miho menyapanya, membuat Miku menengok ke arah kirinya. Tampak ibunya sedang menumbuk sesuatu dengan mortar yang entah dia dapat dari mana. Di meja sebelah kiri kasurnya terdapat mangkuk yang ditutup _plastic wrap_ berisi bubur polos dan segelas air putih. Miho kemudian meletakkan mortar itu di meja dan mengambilkan gelas air putih yang diberi sedotan. Sementara itu, Miku yang baru mengatur tinggi ranjangnya mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima gelas.

"Ibu tak yakin kau sudah bisa memegang gelas ini atau belum," ujarnya dengan nada pahit. Miku memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Miho bingung.

"Maksud ibu?"

"Mau coba?" tantang ibunya. Miku mengangguk pelan dan meraih gelas itu. Padahal hanya sebuah gelas berisi air tapi rasanya begitu berat. Miku terkejut merasakan tangannya gemetar begitu hebat hanya karena melakukan sesuatu yang biasa ia lakukan. Miho tertawa kecil dan mengambil gelas itu kembali, memosisikan sedotan ke dalam mulut anak gadis semata wayangnya.

"Kau sudah tidur selama hampir sebulan, meski petugas fisioterapi datang setiap hari dan menjaga agar ototmu tidak kaku, tentu saja kau perlu rehabilitasi untuk mengembalikan fungsi ototmu," jelas Miho yang merupakan lulusan jurusan kesehatan masyarakat, "makan, minum, memegang benda, bahkan berjalan pun… semuanya harus dilatih kembali."

Untunglah Miku sudah selesai minum saat ibunya mengucapkan kalimat yang terakhir. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tinggal seminggu lagi ia harus sudah mulai kuliah tapi ia harus menjalaninya sebagai orang disabilitas? Bagaimana ia menghadapi lingkungan yang baru dengan kekurangannya? Bagaimana kalau ia lumpuh permanen? Bagaimana kalau…

…bagaimana kalau ia harus merepotkan Kiyoteru seumur hidupnya?

"Miku," suara lembut Miho dan tepukan pelan di pundaknya seolah menghilangkan keresahannya, "jangan takut. Ibu dan ayah akan selalu membantumu. Kiyo-kun juga tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

"Ibu… ibu yakin?" tanya Miku dengan suara bergetar, "ibu yakin sensei tak akan meninggalkanku? Bukankah, aku hanya akan… merepotkannya? Kalau aku seperti ini terus…"

Untuk menghentikan ocehan putrinya, Miho menyendokkan sesuatu dari dalam mortar ke dalam mulut Miku. Rasa manis kesat yang familiar menstimulasi indera perasa Miku dengan begitu menyenangkan, membuat gadis itu menghentikan kalimatnya begitu saja. Ternyata aroma buah manis berwarna merah yang ia hirup mulai dari bangun tidur tadi bukan bersumber dari pewangi ruangan, melainkan dari buah apel itu sendiri.

"Daripada ibu dan ayah, Kiyo-kun adalah orang yang paling banyak menghabiskan waktunya di sini. Ibu tidak yakin kalau ia pernah tidur di apartemennya selama kau berada di sini—ia hanya ke sana untuk mengambil barang-barang saja," Miho mulai menjelaskan, "saat kau sedang dioperasi, mengetahui kalau lukamu begitu lebar dan dalam, ibu khawatir bekas jahitannya akan sangat kentara. Ayah juga tahu kalau butuh waktu lama untukmu pulih seperti semula. Kami sudah berulang kali bilang padanya kalau kemungkinan besar kau akan membebaninya bila ia memilih untuk tetap bersamamu. Kau tahu jawabannya saat itu?"

Miku menggeleng pelan. Miho tersenyum lembut dengan mata bersinar, sinar yang sama dengan setiap kali wanita itu menjelaskan kenapa ia men- _ship_ satu tokoh dengan tokoh lain.

"' _Aku tidak akan bisa membayangkan bagaimana aku hidup tanpa Miku. Jadi kumohon, izinkan aku untuk selalu bersamanya. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana keadaannya nanti, yang pasti aku akan menjaganya lebih dari nyawaku sendiri,'_ begitu katanya," ujar Miho sambil menghapus air mata putrinya, "ibu yakin Kiyo-kun bukan orang yang mengatakan hal seperti itu pada sembarang orang. Jadi, percayalah padanya. _Love conquers all, dear._ "

Miku tak bisa menghentikan air matanya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa pria itu mencintainya sampai seperti itu—ia bahkan tak pernah bermimpi bisa dicintai sebesar itu oleh orang lain selain ayah dan ibunya. Padahal belum genap setahun sejak ia mengenalnya dengan dekat. Padahal semua yang ia berikan padanya hanyalah beban dan kekhawatiran.

"Aku… aku nggak ngerti, bu…" isak Miku, "kenapa… kenapa Hiyama-sensei sampai…"

"Karena dia mencintaimu. Hanya itu alasannya," potong Miho yakin sambil kembali menggerus apel dalam mortar, "kalau kenapa dia mencintaimu, ibu juga penasaran. Tapi yang pasti Miku, _it's just because you're being you_ , ibu yakin. Nah, sekarang tenangkan dirimu, kau harus segera makan."

Sementara Miku berusaha membersihkan wajahnya dengan tisu yang diberikan ibunya, ibunya meraih mangkuk berisi bubur yang sengaja dibuat sangat cair—hingga hampir tidak bisa dibilang bubur lagi, dan mengaduknya. Miku hanya menatap bubur itu tanpa selera.

"Nah, jangan berwajah seperti itu. Kalau tiba-tiba makan _negimaki_ setelah sebulan perutmu dibiarkan kosong, nanti _negimaki_ malah jadi trauma buatmu," ibunya menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke mulut Miku, "bersabarlah sampai beberapa minggu lagi sampai kau bisa makan nasi. Ibu juga sudah buatkan bubur apel untukmu, kata dokter boleh dicoba asal kau sudah makan."

Miku hanya mengangguk. Di luar dugaan, bubur itu tidak bisa dibilang tidak enak meski rasanya begitu tipis. Miho menjelaskan kalau rumah sakit universitas S juga mempekerjakan beberapa koki yang lulus dari jurusan gizi universitas tersebut, jadi ia cukup beruntung. Rasanya Miku jadi ingin menangis karena sudah umur 18 tahun pun ia masih disuapi ibunya seperti itu.

"Ibu?" ujar Miku sambil membersihkan mulutnya setelah menghabiskan bubur dan bubur apelnya.

"Hmm?"

"Terima kasih. Aku cinta ibu," Miku tersenyum lebar, membuat ibunya hanya mencium keningnya sambil berkata, 'dasar anak gombal.'

Miku akan berusaha agar tidak membuat ibunya khawatir lagi.

* * *

"Eeh… jadi masih belum boleh makan kroket, ya?" keluh Len dengan nada kecewa sambil mengangkat satu bungkusan berisi kotak yang cukup besar, "padahal aku bawa yang waktu itu lho, Miku-chan."

Mau tidak mau, Miku jadi ngiler juga. Pasalnya kroket isi keju-dan-Kagamine- _secret_ - _spices_ memang enak sekali. Miho hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Terima kasih Len-kun, tante terima kroketnya. Lumayan sebagai pengganjal perut untuk menemani Miku disini," Miho mengulurkan tangannya, membuat Miku menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ibu!"

"Makanya, cepat sehat," sahut Miho yang sudah menggigit salah satu kroket dari kotak yang diserahkan Len padanya, "uwah, ini beneran enak!"

"Mou, Miku-chan tenanglah," Rin, saudara kembar pemuda berambut pirang yang dihiasi bandana berwarna putih, mengacungkan sebuah kantong lain yang tidak kalah besar, "biar kamu nggak bosen, aku udah bawain kamu beberapa komik."

"Waah, makasih banyak Rin-chaaan!" Miku memeluk gadis yang berdiri di dekatnya itu.

"Bacanya pelan-pelan, itu sudah yang paling baru, lho," tegur Rin yang tahu betul kalau gadis berambut _aquamarine_ itu bisa saja menghabiskan komik yang ia bawa dalam satu hari.

"Oke oke. Hah, sayangnya aku belum bisa main _game_ , jadi cuma ini satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengisi waktuku," Miku mencoba menggenggam sebuah komik yang diserahkan ibunya. Ternyata, meski bobot buku itu terasa berat dan membuat tangannya juga gemetaran, ia tidak melakukannya dengan kesulitan seperti mengangkat gelas tadi. "Yap, tidak maslah."

"Ayah dan ibu titip salam untukmu dan minta maaf karena tidak bisa ke sini," ujar Len akhirnya.

"Tolong sampaikan terima kasih pada mereka, ya," balas Miho, "nah, ibu mau cek ke rumah dulu. Kalian ngobrol saja yang santai selama orang tua ini keluar."

Setelah membungkuk pada Miho yang keluar dari kamar, kedua saudara kembar itu dengan waktu yang bersamaan segera duduk di samping mata dengan mata penuh ketertarikan.

"Jadi, kejadiannya gimana? Yang detail!" tanya mereka bersamaan. Aah, andai saja tubuhnya tidak begitu lemas dan kaku, Miku ingin sekali mencubit pipi mereka bersamaan. Habisnya mereka lucu sekali, sih!

"Jadi gini—"

"Permisi…" sebuah suara lembut menginterupsi penjelasan Miku. Pintu kamarnya terbuka setelah Miku mempersilakan orang tersebut masuk. Tampak gadis berambut hitam yang terkepang rapi memasuki ruangan sambil membawa kantong yang kira-kira seukuran kantong dari Rin. Ketiganya segera menyambut gadis itu.

"Ayako-chan!"

"Wah, wah, ada Rin-chan dan Len-kun juga. Apa kabar?" balas Ayako dengan senyum manis.

"Baik," balas si kembar itu bersamaan, "Udah lama nggak ketemu, ya? Jadi masuk akademi keperawatan?" sahut Len. Rin sendiri segera mengambilkan kursi lain yang terletak di pojok ruangan dekat kamar mandi.

"Iya. Bagaimana kabarmu Miku-chan?" tanya Ayako sambil meletakkan kantongnya di sebelah kantong dari Rin, "wah kita punya ide yang sama ya, Rin-chan? Untunglah aku membawa _light novel_."

"Kalau buat dia nggak usah repot-repot mikir. Kalau nggak makanan ya palingan buku," Rin menempatkan kursi itu sehingga Ayako duduk di sebelahnya. Sementara Len berada paling dekat dengan meja kecil sekaligus rak di sebelah ranjang Miku.

" _Mou_ , kalian membuatku terdengar seperti _hiki_ ," rajuk Miku, "begitulah, Ayako-chan. Banyak hal yang harus kulatih lagi mulai dari memegang gelas sampai berjalan."

"Sampai seperti itu, ya… semoga kita bisa jalan-jalan lagi secepatnya ya," Ayako mengusap tangan Miku lembut, "jadi gimana kejadiannya?"

"Ah, Ayako-chan datang pada waktu yang pas," seru Len, "Miku baru saja akan menceritakannya pada kami."

"Iya, bagus juga. Jadi aku nggak usah cerita dua kali," Miku berdeham sedikit, "jadi begini…"

Gadis itu pun menceritakan semuanya, mulai dari saat ia mengikuti ujian di universitas S, nomornya yang tidak tertera di papan pengumuman, telepon dari panitia, perdebatan di ruang panitia, sampai ia akhirnya diterima kemudian diserang oleh anak yang ditolongnya.

"Tuh kan, kubilang juga apa, Miku-chan. Kau ini terlalu baik sampai nyaris terbunuh karenanya," komentar Ayako yang tanpa sepengetahuan orang banyak adalah hipokrit—tentu saja tiga orang lainnya di ruangan itu tahu betul karena cukup dekat.

"Aku setuju," Len mengangguk berkali-kali. "terlalu baik sampai lupa dirinya sendiri."

"Miku-chan memang mengidap _heroine complex_ , jadi ya wajar aja," Rin mengangguk, "detail penyerangannya?"

"Itu juga aku nggak begitu tahu pasti. Yang jelas, waktu aku lagi seneng-senengnya, tiba-tiba ada suara kursi kebanting, terus tiba-tiba keluar darah dari mulutku,"—disini Len sudah jelas-jelas ingin muntah sementara dua orang lainnya malah terlihat makin bersemangat mendengar cerita Miku, "terus rasnya sakit dan perih banget di punggung sampai perut, lalu rasanya kayak naik cangkir putar yang diputarkan Rin. Setelah itu aku langsung pingsan."

"Selama koma sendiri rasanya kayak gimana?" tanya Ayako penasaran. Len kembali tertarik.

"Hmm… kayak tidur aja sih, tapi meski aku belum sadar, beberapa kali aku ngerasa kayak bangun gitu. Tapi, antara orang di sekitarku dan aku kayak terpisah oleh…filamen? Entahlah. Aku sih ngerasanya kayak aku tenggelam di dasar danau. Aku bisa denger sedikit-sedikit, tapi aku nggak bisa merespon."

"Terus…" Rin mulai tersenyum aneh di sini, "apa yang membuatmu sadar?"

Ketiga penjenguk itu tersenyum jahil melihat gadis berambut _aquamarine_ itu mulai merah wajahnya. Ketiganya tahu kalau Miku sudah punya hubungan khusus dengan _seseorang_ sejak beberapa bulan lalu.

"Eh itu ya… duh, nggak dijelasin pun kalian udah bisa nebak 'kan?!" seru Miku.

"DETAIL!" seru Rin, Len, dan Ayako bersamaan. Miku hanya menghela napas panjang, wajahnya masih merah.

"A…aku bisa dengar suara sensei dengan jelas," ujar Miku sambil menunduk. "Berulang kali, setiap kali aku 'tertidur' suranya membuatku 'terbangun'. Setiap kali aku menyerah untuk mencoba naik ke permukaan, suaranya membuatku berusaha lagi… Dan selalu, aku selalu merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di tangan kiriku."

"UWAAH! TERUS? TERUS?" para penyimak makin bersemangat. Miku makin menunduk.

"Terus, saat aku berhasil sadar, sensei sedang tidur di kursi, sambil menggenggam erat tangan kiriku. Se… selesai."

"Bohong! Mana klimaksnya?" protes Len yang diam-diam suka nonton drama koleksi Rin. Rin dan Ayako juga menatap Miku dengan tatapan menuntut yang bisa Miku rasakan walau ia tidak melihat mereka.

"Duh, harus banget—"

"HARUS!"

"Duh, ini khusus kalian aja, ya!" Miku menyerah, masih belum berani melihat ke arah mereka, "ja… jadi pas aku sadar, aku langsung ngebangunin sensei. Terus, pas dia lihat aku sadar, dia nangis…"

"AWW! TERUS? TERUS?" sementara Rin dan Ayako _squee-ing_ , Len masih berusaha mempertahankan imejnya sebagai pria dengan menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan apa yang saudara kembarnya lakukan.

"…Dia… menciumku. _Desperately and longingly_."

"KYAAAA!"—masa bodoh dengan _manliness_ , Len juga ikut teriak _girlish_ setelah mendengar pernyataan Miku. Menurutnya, drama percintaan sahabatnya itu jauh lebih seru daripada drama-drama yang ia tonton selama ini.

"Sshh!" Miku menempelkan telunjuk ke bibirnya dengan cepat. "Kalian norak banget tau!"

"Habisnya aku nggak nyangka Hiyama-sensei yang tampangnya _herbivor_ begitu ternyata…" komentar Ayako cepat dengan anggukan Kagamine kembar sebagai _backingan_.

Sebenarnya, Miku tak pernah membeberkan soal hubungannya dengan Kiyoteru pada siapapun. Kagamine kembar mengetahuinya karena mereka dengar dari orang tua mereka yang dikenalkan langsung dengan Kiyoteru oleh ibunya Miku—tentu saja tanpa memberitahukan bahwa ia guru Miku, tapi Kagamine kembar tahu kalau itu guru Utaunoda meski mereka dan Miku sekolah di tempat berbeda. Sementara Ayako pernah bertemu mereka di perpustakaan kota dan Kiyoteru hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman saat ia bertanya 'apakah kalian pacaran?' pada keduanya. Kiyoteru sendiri sudah tahu kalau hubungan mereka sudah diketahui tiga orang itu, dan ia tampak tenang-tenang saja.

"A… aku juga sebenernya nggak nyangka," Miku menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, "kalau aku mati gara-gara serangan jantung, kalian tau kan, siapa pelaku—"

"Aku _tag_ laptop Miku sebagai warisan buatku," potong Rin.

"Aku _tag_ koleksi buku dan komiknya," sambar Ayako cepat.

"Aku… aku…" Len jadi bingung sendiri, "aku duit tabungannya aja!"

"Sialan kalian!"

Derai tawa memnuhi bangsal kelas I yang mulai disinari gradasi lembayung langit senja musim semi.

* * *

 **Flashback—Two days after incident**

 _Seorang pria berambut cokelat kopi menghela napas panjang. Tanpa bermaksud tak sopan, ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi yang sudah ia duduki selama entah berapa jam. Dari balik lensa kacamatanya, ia kemudian mengawasi wanita yang tengah duduk di depannya. Mata biru wanita itu tampak fokus pada catatan yang ia buat selama mereka wawancara tadi._

 _Ayurveda Suryahusada van Aalsburg, lebih akrab disapa dengan nama depannya—Ayu-sensei, merupakan nama wanita yang tengah duduk di depannya. Meski ia memiliki kulit seputih porselen dan mata sewarna batu safir khas orang dengan ras kaukasian, wajahnya yang tampak sepuluh tahun lebih muda sudah jelas merupakan pemberian dari ibunya yang merupakan orang Asia Tenggara—Indonesia persisnya. Rambutnya yang sehitam bulu gagak tersanggul asal, merupakan tanda bahwa wanita itu bukan tipe orang yang rapi dan terorganisir. Namun, wanita itu merupakan psikiater yang kehebatannya diakui baik di Eropa maupun Asia._

 _Pria berkacamata itu jadi ingat bagaimana ia bisa menjadi pasien Ayu. Semua dimulai dari peristiwa sekitar sepuluh tahun lalu—saat ia SMA. Ayu yang kebetulan sedang menjadi dosen tamu di Universitas S tertarik pada kasusnya dan pria itu merasa nyaman berkonsultasi dengan Ayu. Maka dari itu, dokter yang menanganinya sejak awal mempercayakannya pada Ayu karena kondisinya yang makin stabil seiring ia beranjak dewasa, sehingga ia cukup berkonsultasi via Skype setiap akhir bulan kepada wanita yang menetap di tanah kelahiran ibunya itu._

 _Kebetulan, di akhir tahun ajaran, wanita yang sudah mempunyai seorang anak itu kembali diundang oleh Universitas S untuk menjadi dosen tamu. Sehingga, mereka bisa mengadakan sesi konsultasi langsung di rumah sakit Universitas S._

" _Bagaimana, Ayu-sensei?" suara bariton milik Himuro yang duduk di sebelah pria itu memecah kesunyian yang mulai menulikan. Ayu mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas yang ia pegang, iris safirnya bersirobok dengan iris sewarna langit malam milik sang pria. Dengan sebuah senyuman—yang penuh ketertarikan, Ayu meletakkan kertas-kertasnya di meja yang memisahkan ia dan pasien serta farmasisnya._

" _Yang ingin saya ucapkan pertama kali adalah, selamat Kiyoteru-kun. Akhirnya kau menemukan seseorang yang berarti bagimu, bukan?" ujar wanita itu dengan suara lembut dan Bahasa Jepang yag fasih tanpa logat aneh. "Padahal sudah beberapa bulan sejak kalian jadian, kenapa kau tidak membahasnya pada konseling bulan November atau selanjutnya?"_

 _Kiyoteru hanya tertawa gugup, "Kupikir itu tidak rele—"_

" _Jelas sangat relevan, Kiyoteru-kun," potong Ayu cepat, dengan nada serius namun senyum penuh ketertarikan masih belum memudar dari wajahnya, "dengan memiliki kekasih, artinya kau mempunyai hubungan emosional yang mendalam dengan orang lain. Itu, akan sangat mempengaruhi kestabilan mentalmu."_

 _Tepat setelah Ayu mengucapkan kalimat itu, Kiyoteru tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya. Melihat wajah Kiyoteru yang tampak tegang, Ayu memasang sebuah senyuman yang meneduhkan._

" _Tenang saja, semua orang mempunyai hak untuk mencintai termasuk_ orang-orang sepertimu _, Kiyoteru-kun. Oleh karena itu, jangan khawatir dan mari kita berusaha bersama agar semuanya baik-baik saja." Wanita itu kemudian menatap pria dengan rambut yang sewarna dengan rambutnya, iris safirnya bersirobok dengan iris sewarna kayu eboni milik sang pria, "Himuro-sensei, berdasarkan hasil konseling tadi saya menyetujui usulan peningkatan dosis obat anticemas untuk Kiyoteru-kun. Dosis yang anda sarankan pun sudah cukup. Tapi karena saya harus pulang ke Indonesia, tolong bantu saya untuk mengontrol keadaaan Kiyoteru-kun."_

" _Terima kasih, Ayu-sensei. Saya akan mengatur agar pemberian obatnya dilakukan setiap seminggu sekali. Saya akan kirimkan laporan perkembangannya lewat e-mail."_

 _Ayu mengangguk puas. "_ Kochira koso _. Saya bisa tenang kalau ada Himuro-sensei yang mengawasi," ia kembali menatap mata Kiyoteru, lagi-lagi senyum penuh ketertarikan tersungging di wajahnya, "Kiyoteru-kun juga harus memberi saya laporan perkembangan. Sayang sekali saya tidak bisa mengenal langsung Hatsune-chan, tapi saya berdoa semoga ia bisa sadar secepatnya."_

" _Ba… baik…" balas Kiyoteru. Pria itu tahu betul yang Ayu maksud adalah laporan perkembangan hubungannya dengan gadis berambut_ aquamarine _dari awal sampai insiden itu terjadi. Pasalnya, mata wanita itu bersinar-sinar persis seperti mata ibu dari kekasihnya yang jelas-jelas_ ngeship _anaknya dengan dirinya._

" _Satu hal lagi, Kiyoteru-kun. Tolong patuh pada petunjuk Himuro-sensei dan jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak, apapun yang terjadi. Saya sarankan untuk sering mengikuti kegiatan keagamaan untuk membantumu menstabilkan kondisimu," ujar Ayu dengan nada serius._

" _Aku mengerti," balas Kiyoteru. "Terima kasih karena telah menyempatkan waktu anda, Ayu-sensei."_

" _Tentu saja."_

* * *

Hiyama Kiyoteru memandang kosong sebuah pot obat kecil yang berada di genggamannya. Sudah sebulan sejak ia menerima peningkatan dosis—dari sebelumnya ia hanya mengonsumsi obatnya seminggu sekali, kini ia harus mengonsumsinya setiap hari. Padahal, tinggal sedikit lagi sebelum ia benar-benar lepas dari obat tersebut.

" _Memang benar, kasusmu tidak ada obatnya. Tapi kita bisa mencegah kekambuhannya. Kau juga punya kekuatan untuk mencegah itu. Juga, kelak suatu saat nanti saya yakin_ kalian _akan menemukan solusinya. Jadi, percaya dirilah."_

Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang Ayu ucapkan saat konseling pertama mereka. Kata-kata tersebutlah yang membuat Kiyoteru bisa melalui masa SMA, kuliah, juga karirnya dengan mulus. Karena ia yakin bisa _menahannya_. Karena, seperti yang Ayu pernah bilang juga, _There's nothing new under the sun_ —apapun yang akan ia hadapi, ia bisa menghadapinya dengan tenang sebagai dirinya sendiri.

Walau begitu, insiden sebulan lalu seolah menghancurkan kepercayaan dirinya. Tidak, bahkan peristiwa yang terjadi sebelum itu saja sudah membuatnya kehilangan kendali.

Ketika berpikir bahwa gadis bersurai _aquamarine_ itu berada dalam bahaya, _ia_ kembali muncul dan nyaris mendominasi dirinya. Ketika gadis itu terluka, _ia_ sudah hampir tak bisa dikendalikan.

Ditambah lagi, yang menyebabkan gadis itu terlibat dalam insiden itu adalah seseorang yang _sama dengannya_.

" _Aku… aku tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa, orang_ seperti itu _bisa berkeliaran bebas dan melukai orang lain, melukai Miku… Dengan pisau lipat kecil saja, ia bisa membuat luka separah itu…"_

Kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan Miho saat mereka menunggu Miku yang baru masuk ruang operasi waktu itu, tak pernah berhenti menghantui pikirannya.

" _Tenang saja, semua orang mempunyai hak untuk mencintai termasuk_ orang-orang sepertimu _, Kiyoteru-kun."_

Ayu benar, tapi yang membuat Kiyoteru merasa berat adalah pantaskah gadis itu dicintai orang sepertinya?

Gadis itu… seharusnya mendapatkan lebih dari itu. Lebih dari dia, _dirinya_.

"Jadi, Kiyoteru-kun," sebuah suara penuh wibawa menyadarkan pria itu dari lamunannya, "kau yakin kau kemari hanya untuk menyerahkan kue pandan saja?"

Onizuka Seiichirou, kepala sekolah SMA Hachigata-jou Minami, duduk di sofa di samping sofa yang diduduki Kiyoteru. Ia menatap muridnya dalam-dalam, seolah berusaha mengintip apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Maaf karena tiba-tiba datang kemari tanpa mengabari," Kiyoteru membungkuk dalam posisi duduknya setelah memasukkan kembali pot obat kosong itu ke dalam saku jaketnya, "kebetulan saya habis mengunjungi bapa, jadi saya ingin mampir kemari. Rasanya sudah lama tidak bertemu sensei."

"Langsung saja, Kiyoteru-kun. Hal macam apa yang membuat sinar matamu begitu redup?" balas Seiichirou tajam. Kiyoteru hanya tertawa gugup—ia benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari mantan wali kelasnya itu. Wali kelas yang mengetahui betul tentang dirinya. Guru paling _killer_ se-SMAnya itu sudah memfavoritkannya semenjak ia menjawab soal kuis matematika aplikasi tersulit yang ia beri pada kelasnya dulu. Selain itu, Seiichirou menganggap Kiyoteru tak pernah menganggapnya sebagai guru _killer_ atau apapun—tak seperti kebanyakan muridnya yang takut padanya entah ada atau tanpa alasan.

Kiyoteru mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya—sebuah ruang tamu sederhana dengan tiga buah sofa yang mengelilingi sebuah meja dari kayu yang dihiasi vas berisi rangkaian bunga khas musim semi. Tepat di dinding di seberangnya, sebuah foto keluarga Onizuka terpajang. Sebuah foto yang berisi Seiichirou, istrinya, dan dua orang anak perempuan.

"Seandainya… seandainya seseorang seperti saya ingin berhubungan dengan putri sensei… Apakah anda akan menyetujuinya?"

Seiichirou yang tengah menyesap teh yang sudah disuguhkan oleh istrinya dari beberapa menit lalu, menaruh kembali cangkir tehnya di meja. Sekali lagi, ia menatap dalam iris sewarna langit malam milik muridnya, berpikir sejenak, kemudian menghela napas panjang. Tentu saja Seiichirou tahu kalau itu hanya perumpamaan—anaknya yang paling tua sudah bertunangan sementara anak bungsunya baru lulus SD.

"Entahlah," hanya kata itu yang terucap dari mulutnya untuk memulai penjelasannya, "tentu saja aku mengharapkan yang lebih baik. Bahkan, aku akan menyelidiki terlebih dahulu orang tersebut bila ia memang sungguh-sungguh. Kalau ia tidak serius, aku akan mengempiskan semua ban kendaraan yang ia pakai.

"Tapi," ia menepuk kepala Kiyoteru, "kalau itu kau, Kiyoteru-kun, aku akan menyetujuinya."

Kiyoteru menatap Seiichirou heran, "mengapa?"

"Karena Hiyama Kiyoteru yang kukenal adalah orang yang kuat. Apapun yang terjadi, aku yakin dia bisa melindungi putriku dengan baik."

"Bukankah… bukankah bisa saja putri sensei terluka karena _nya_?"

"Hmm… mungkin saja, tapi kalau putriku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama, ia pasti bisa menghadapinya," balas Seiichirou mantap, "Kau pun… aku yakin dibalik semuanya, hubungan _kalian_ seperti sumbu x dan y—meski berbeda arah pasti ada satu titik temu yang menghubungkan _kalian_."

Karena Kiyoteru masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, Seiichirou melanjutkan,

"Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri. Juga, percayalah pada gadis itu. Aku yakin gadis yang kaupilih bukan gadis sembarangan, bukan?"

Kiyoteru merasakan hatinya sedikit ringan. Ia tersenyum kepada Seiichirou.

"Terima kasih, Onizuka-sensei."

"Nah, kau sudah bisa tersenyum seperti itu. Sekarang, aku ingin mendengar cerita tentangmu menjadi guru. Bagaimana rasanya dikelilingi bocah-bocah sombong zaman sekarang?"

* * *

 **Glossary**

 ** _negimaki :_** _irisan daging sapi tipis yang dibumbui dengan saus teriyaki, kemudian digulung bersama negi/daun bawang dan dipanggang (emang keknya enak banget :9, bisa dicoba nih mumpung mau Idul Adha)_ **  
**

 ** _hiki :_** ( _hikikomori) orang yang mengurung diri di rumah-bahkan sampai fobia ke luar rumah, karena alasan tertentu. Biasanya dialami para korban bullying dan otaku kelas berat._

 _ **herbivor :** secara literal merupakan jenis hewan pemakan tanaman maupun produk tanaman. Di sini maksudnya adalah jenis pria yang pasif, bahkan cenderung tidak punya inisiatif dalam menjalin hubungan asmara._

 ** _obat anticemas/antianxiety drugs :_** _obat yang digunakan untuk mengobati rasa cemas berlebih pada seseorang yang mengalami gangguan kecemasan. Jenisnya banyak, merupakan obat yang hanya bisa diperoleh dengan resep dokter._

* * *

 _(A/N) Huaah... sejujurnya ini stok terakhir cerita yang saya punya, which means, saya ngga janji bisa update jumat depan *dilempar* Ohya, disini saya kasih hint dikit tentang obat apa yang Kiyoteru konsumsi. Itu hint yang cukup besar, tapi tidak secara langsung menunjukkan penyakit Kiyoteru yang sebenarnya ^ ^._

 _Seperti biasa, saya ucapkan terima kasih pada reviewer chapter sebelumnya :_ **cilokchan,** **Arischa, chindleion** _yang sudah menyampaikan aspirasi *?* pada saya. juga pada follower, favoriters, dan silent readers (kalo ada). Saya minta doa kalian agar saya nggak nabrak dinding (baca :_ writer block _) selama bikin cerita ini._

Sekian dari saya, ja na~~


	4. Phase 3 : Crisis

_**Important Notice : kalau anda reader baru, saya sarankan untuk baca dulu prekuel dari serial ini, yaitu Himitsu no Uta (silakan cek profil author)**_

* * *

 **Rhapsody of Secret ~** **秘密の狂詩曲**

 **by** **Mizumori Fumaira**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha** **corp.**

 **Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance (as subgenre)  
**

 **Rate : T (some gore scene, mention some mental abnormality, people with disability)**

 **Warning : typo(s), OC(s), some uncannons (cannons based on Hiyama Kiyoteru' profile from Ice Mountain fanbook)  
**

* * *

 **Phase 3**

Miku baru selesai membaca komik ketiganya saat ia mendengar seseorang membuka pintu kamar inapnya. Ia bisa melihat jelas pria berambut cokelat-kopi itu tampak agak kelelahan. Tidak bisa menghampirinya untuk menyambutnya, Miku hanya bisa tersenyum ke arah pria yang tengah melepas jaketnya.

" _Okaeri_ ," sapa Miku, berhasil mengalihkan atensi pria itu sepenuhnya kepadanya. Ia tampak terkejut, namun tak lama sebuah senyum lembut menghiasi wajahnya.

" _Tadaima,"_ balasnya.

Rasanya ada kebahagiaan yang tak terkira memenuhi hati Miku. Hanya bertukar salam seperti itu saja sudah membuat ia melayang. Ia berharap, kedepannya pun ia bisa mengucapkan kata itu pada pria yang ia cintai.

"Sensei kelihatan capek. Darimana?" tanya Miku sambil meletakkan kembali komik yang baru selesai ia baca ke dalam kantong yang diletakkan di atas kursi di sebelah ranjang Miku.

"Aku mengunjungi bapa untuk memberitahukan keadaanmu. Katanya ia akan menjenguk kalau sudah selesai menunjuk panitia persiapan paskah," jelas Kiyoteru, "setelah itu, aku berkunjung sebentar menemui guru SMA-ku."

"Hee… menyenangkan, ya?" ujar Miku, "sudah lama aku tidak ke Shizuoka, jadi kangen. Aku juga ingin lihat gereja tempat sensei tinggal dulu."

"Makanya cepat sembuh. Nanti kita jalan-jalan," ujar Kiyoteru sambil mengacak rambut Miku setelah meletakkan jaketnya di sandaran kursi yang sama tempat kantong kertas berisi komik dan novel pinjam Rin dan Ayako. Ia lalu melihat ke arah meja kecil di sebelah ranjang Miku, "sudah waktunya makan malam, ya?"

"Ah, ya. Baru sekitar lima menitan diantarkan, tapi ibu masih belum pu—Tunggu, sensei mau apa?"

"Memberimu makan, tentu saja," balasnya sambil meraih mangkuk bubur dari meja.

"Eeh, tapii…" Miku bisa merasakan wajahnya menjadi panas, "…tu, tunggu ibu saja."

"Kenapa? Tidak mau kusuapi?" ujar Kiyoteru dengan nada dan tatapan memelas dan kedua tangan memegang erat mangkuk bubur itu. Miku tidak akan bisa menang kalau sudah begitu.

"Ba… baiklah…" ujar Miku akhirnya, membuat Kiyoteru tersenyum girang. Pria itu menyendokkan bubur dan tersenyum manis ke arah sang gadis. "Selamat makan," gumam Miku.

"Nah, buka mulutnya, aaa…"

"Bo—hmph!" ejekan Miku tertahan oleh bubur yang masuk ke mulutnya, membuatnya segera menelan bubur itu, "kenapa harus seperti itu sih? Memangnya aku anak SD?"

"Ups. Kupikir Miku-chan masih TK," ejek Kiyoteru, "mukamu merah sekali. Mau kuberitahu Kurosaki-sensei agar kau diresepkan obat penurun panas?"

"Nggak usah! Sensei tau 'kan, penyebabnya bukan demam?!" protes Miku di sela-sela acara makannya. Kiyoteru tertawa puas melihat Miku marah-marah dengan wajah merah dan berusaha menelan bubur yang terus ia berikan.

" _Dasar S. Apanya yang herbivor?"_ batin Miku kesal. Tapi melihat Kiyoteru yang tertawa seperti itu, ia pasrah saja. Ia akan melakukan apapun, asalkan tawa dan senyumnya tidak memudar dari wajahnya.

Dengan diselingi tawa Kiyoteru dan protes Miku, makan malam itu berlangsung damai.

"Terima kasih atas hidangannya," ujar Miku sambil menangkupkan tangannya setelah bubur itu habis, kemudian Kiyoteru membantunya minum dari gelas. Menatap Kiyoteru yang merapikan mangkuk dan gelas bekasnya, Miku tersenyum,

"terima kasih, sensei. Ini makan malam yang menyenangkan."

Kiyoteru membalas senyumnya, "mulai sekarang, aku berharap bisa melewati makan malam yang menyenangkan bersamamu."

Miku merasakan ada hal yang aneh dari senyumnya itu. Juga senyumnya saat ia mengatakan _tadaima_. Ada perasaan aneh yang membuat Miku merasa tidak tenang.

Gadis itu mengangkat kelingking kirinya.

"Janji?"

Sebelum Kiyoteru sempat mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada Miku, seorang perawat masuk ke dalam ruangan. Perawat itu merupakan perawat yang baru pertama Miku lihat, karena selama ini yang merawatnya adalah Kawahara Azami, perawat yang pertama kali ia temui saat ia sadar.

"Ah, Kiyoteru-san benar di sini rupanya. Anda dicari oleh Himuro-sensei," ujar perawat itu. Iris merah mudanya kemudian bersirobok dengan iris _aquamarine_ milik Miku, membuat Miku mengangguk tanpa sadar—sebagai gestur sapa. Perawat itu balas mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Miki-san," ujar Kiyoteru. "nah, Miku, kutinggal sebentar tidak apa-apa?"

"Nggak masalah," ujar Miku, yang masih memerhatikan perawat itu. _Miki_ … bukankah itu nama kecil? Perawat itu juga… memanggilnya dengan nama kecil.

Miku menggelengkan kepala. _"Mungkin teman SMA atau kuliah… sudahlah…"_

Segera setelah Kiyoteru dan Miki keluar dari kamarnya, Miku meraih komik lain dari kantong kertas di sebelahnya, namun tanpa sengaja menyenggol jaket Kiyoteru. Sebuah pot obat terjatuh begitu saja ke dalam kantung komik dan menarik perhatiannya. Miku meraih pot obat itu, dan membaca label yang tertempel.

" _Obat untuk sensei… kenapa dia minum obat? Apa ia sakit?"_ batin Miku. Ia kemudian menilik lebih teliti obat itu, _"Xan… hmm… aku tidak bisa membaca merknya. Tapi, ini obat yang harus ditebus dengan resep dokter. Berarti… obat keras?"_

Miku merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ada sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui Kiyoteru—tidak, sesungguhnya Miku merasa ada banyak hal yang tidak ia ketahui tentang Kiyoteru.

Namun Miku berusaha menepis prasangkanya.

" _Mungkin hanya obat biasa. Aku tidak boleh berpikir macam-macam,"_ pikir Miku akhirnya. _"tapi sebaiknya, mungkin aku akan mencoba mencari tahu lebih lanjut…"_

* * *

Hatsune Miku menatap jendela di samping ranjangnya. Terlihat di kejauhan bunga-bunga sakura yang mulai bermekaran. Tidak terasa, tiga hari lagi ia akan mulai masuk kuliah. Walau begitu, Miku rasanya berharap waktu tidak berjalan secepat itu.

Setelah latihan, ia bisa menggunakan tangannya untuk beberapa hal yang ringan seperti memegang buku, menyuapi dirinya sendiri—meski lebih lambat dari biasanya, mencengkram, memakai dan mengancingi baju, dan menulis. Walau begitu, semuanya sangat terasa terbatas karena seringkali tangannya terasa kaku atau lemas, bahkan keduanya sekaligus. Selain itu, untuk menulis, ia masih kesulitan menuliskan kanji-kanji yang banyak goresannya.

Kabar baiknya, setelah Miku mencoba mengerjakan ulang soal ujian masuknya—yang diberikan oleh Kurosaki, ia bisa mengerjakannya dengan baik bahkan mendapat skor lebih tinggi dari ujiannya yang asli. Hal tersebut membuktikan bahwa trauma pada _lobus frontalis_ otaknya benar-benar hanya berefek pada gerakan motorik sadarnya. Miku sangat bersyukur akan hal tersebut—karena bisa saja ia dikeluarkan dari universitas S bahkan sebelum ia mulai kuliah karena dianggap tidak kompeten.

Untuk mandi dan membersihkan dirinya sendiri, ia masih perlu dibantu. Walau begitu, Miku juga akan terus berlatih. Selain itu, ada lagi yang harus ia mulai latih.

"Oke, sekarang mari kita ke ruang latihan," ujar Azami, lalu memindahkan Miku dari ranjang ke kursi dengan tangkas. Setiap meter ia menjauh dari bangsalnya, Miku merasakan detak jantungnya makin kencang.

"Kawahara-san," ujar Miku akhirnya, "menurutmu apakah aku bisa jalan dengan kedua kakiku lagi?"

Perawat bersurai hitam tersanggul itu menghentikan lajunya. Miku bisa mendengar ia menghela napas pendek, lalu mengubah arah perjalanan mereka. Miku hanya menatap perawatnya heran.

Setelah sekitar 10 menit, ia sampai di bagian rumah sakit yang sedikit berbeda : cat warna-warni dan bergambar, aroma _strawberry_ yang samar, serta terdengar riuh-rendah suara anak-anak tertawa maupun menangis. Kemudian, gadis itu dibawa masuk ke suatu ruangan yang berkesan luas dan terang oleh cahaya matahari yang lembut dari jendela-jendela yang ada di salah satu sisi ruangan.

"Ini…"

Tak banyak orang di ruangan itu. Hanya ada beberapa ibu bersama anak-anaknya masing-masing. Meski mereka melakukan hal yang berbeda-beda, sudah jelas bahwa itu adalah ruangan latihan bagi para balita untuk belajar berjalan. Ada yang masih merangkak, ada yang berusaha berdiri namun kemudian limbung dan ditangkap oleh ibunya yang tertawa kecil, ada yang berusaha berjalan sambil meletakkan tangannya di tembok, juga satu balita yang tampak bersungguh-sungguh mencapai ayahnya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya sambil merentangkan tangan sementara sang ibu menjaga dengan siaga di belakang sang anak.

"Kita semua pernah melaluinya, Miku, hanya saja kita tidak ingat. Berulang kali bangkit dan terjatuh, hingga akhirnya kita bahkan bisa berlari sepuas hati," Azami berujar lembut, "memang sayang sekali kau harus mengalaminya sekali lagi, tapi percayalah bahwa kau bisa melewatinya."

Perlahan Miku bisa merasakan dirinya tersenyum saat sang anak yang tadi berhasil mencapai ayahnya meski sempat terjatuh sesekali. Tampak ayah dan ibu dari anak itu tertawa gembira, sementara ibu-ibu yang lain bertepuk tangan. Miku juga jadi bertepuk tangan.

"Ayo, Kawahara-san. Aku akan berusaha."

Tak sampai lima belas menit, Miku menemukan dirinya berdiri dengan Azami menyokong tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat palang yang ada di kiri dan kanannya. Kakinya masih terasa seperti _jelly_ bahkan lebih tidak konsisten lagi. Sementara itu, ternyata ibunya sudah sampai lebih dulu di ruang latihan dan duduk di sisi lain ruangan, memerhatikannya dengan saksama.

"Baiklah, Hatsune-chan. Aku akan meminta Kawahara-san melepaskanmu. Kau siap?" tanya seorang pria botak yang tak lain adalah dokter spesialis ortopedi yang menangani Miku, Kuukai Aoto-sensei.

"Aku siap."

Perlahan, Miku tidak merasakan adanya sokongan yang membuat tubuhnya tetap tegak. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia merasakan beban yang begitu berat—tubuhnya sendiri. Ia bisa merasakan kakinya begitu lemas dan tak mampu menahan bobotnya sendiri. Tangan Miku yang jadi penopang pun mulai gemetar hebat karena merasa berat dan sakit. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyerah di sini. Ia tak boleh—

Tubuhnya belum sempat menumbuk tanah karena Azami dengan sigap menangkapnya, namun ada rasa nyeri lain yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Bukan berasal dari luka tikamnya, melainkan rasa nyeri yang bercampur dengan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Kenyataan bahwa ia bahkan tak bisa menopang bobot badannya sendiri memadamkan semangatnya begitu saja. Ia bisa merasakan pandangannya mulai kabur karena air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Walau begitu, ada hal lain yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk tidak menangis.

Jauh beberapa meter darinya, pundak Miho tampak bergetar, kedua tangannya menutup mukanya yang sepertinya basah oleh air mata. Wanita itu pasti sangat khawatir, juga pasti merasakan rasa sakit yang sama dengannya. Oleh karena itu, dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, ia harus melakukan sesuatu agar ibunya tak khawatir lebih dari itu. Dengan susah-payah, ia menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, bu. Aku hanya kaget," Miku berujar, dengan nada paling tenang yang bisa ia buat, "sensei, bolehkah aku melakukannya sekali lagi?"

"Kau yakin kau mau melakukannya sekali lagi?" tanya Aoto. Ini baru latihan pertamanya namun gadis itu berusaha untuk tampak tidak kelelahan, seolah mengontradiksi eksistensi dari peluh yang membasahi pelipisnya. Banyak pasien yang bahkan perlu dibujuk untuk berlatih lagi setelah mengetahui kenyataan seperti itu, namun gadis itu tampak berbeda.

Kata kunci : berusaha.

"Tolong, sensei," Miku menundukkan kepalanya, "aku tidak bisa… membuat ibu terus bersedih," bisiknya tanpa ada satupun yang mendengar.

"Baiklah, Hatsune-chan. Kau sudah siap?" Miku mengangguk. Sekali lagi, ia merasakan bobot tubuhnya membebani kakinya. Walau begitu kali ini, kakinya harus bertahan. Selama ia berusaha memindahkan tumpuannya pada kedua kakinya, tangannya mulai terasa sakit dan berat. Tak lebih dari lima detik, ia merasakan tubuhnya limbung kembali.

Sifat optimis miliknya yang selalu ia banggakan hilang entah ke mana. Miku merasakan keputusasaan yang begitu pekat.

Walau begitu, sebuah senyum tetap terukir di wajahnya.

* * *

"Kalau begitu, ibu pulang dulu. Jangan terlalu berpikir yang berat-berat dan tidur saja. Kiyo-kun akan datang sebentar lagi, katanya," ujar Miho sambil membuka pintu bangsalnya. Malam sudah menjelang dan Miho memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah setelah beberapa hari menginap di rumah sakit dan menemani Miku latihan menggunakan tangannya.

"Iya, bu. Terima kasih. Hati-hati di jalan."

Suara pintu yang tertutup merupakan impuls yang membuat senyuman di wajah gadis itu lenyap seketika. Tak berselang lama, sesuatu yang hangat mengalir deras dari kedua matanya. Keputusasaan, rasa rendah diri, rasa takut, rasa bersalah, semuanya bermanifestasi menjadi air mata yang tak bisa ia pendam lagi. Ia tak mau memperlihatkan dirinya yang lemah seperti itu kepada siapapun—tidak pada ayah dan ibunya juga Kiyoteru. Sudah cukup ia membuat mereka terus-menerus khawatir. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan adalah berusaha kuat dan tetap tersenyum…

…walau rasanya begitu melelahkan.

Tanpa sadar, gadis itu tertidur dalam tangisannya. Kemudian, dalam tidurnya yang tak bermimpi, ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengusap wajahnya, membuat hatinya terasa sedikit ringan.

Meski melelahkan, Miku bersyukur karena hidupnya dikelilingi orang-orang yang ia cintai dan mencintainya. Oleh karena itu, ia tak boleh menyerah. Ia tidak bisa menyerah

* * *

 _(A/N) : yaash akhirnya keliatan aslinya author yang tukang ngaret. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, dan saya mau minta maaf karena ada kemungkinan minggu depan nggak bisa update lagi, walau sya akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk update tiap minggu. Chapter ini juga sedikit banget dan penuh bawang, mungkin, tapi kalo soal ini saya nggak akan minta maaf *bersembunyi di balik genre H/C*_

 _eniwei seperti biasa terima kasih kepada reviewer chapter sebelumnya **cilok-chan** dan **chindleion** juga follower, favoriter dan silent reader! Doakan saja agar author ini tidak ngaret lagi._

 _Ja mata ne!_


End file.
